User talk:Maxwell123
Welcome aboard - -- SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 17:34, 19 December 2010 Images Hello Maxwell! I thank you for your image contributions, but I'm afraid that if they are not licensed properly, the will be deleted, as we, and Wikia in general, could get in legal trouble. If you do not know how to license them, I will be glad to do so, but I will need a source. If you got them from the Internet, give me a link, otherwise, please tell me where you got the images. If you do not cooperate they will be deleted. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 18:20, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Good work Keep up the good work on those Heroes articles. When you're finished, I'll get some gunboxes and all those bits up on the sections. And by the way, have you got any images for the national army SMGs? They'd be useful for the gunboxes. - 20:54, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :D Thanks for the work on the BFH Christmas Article...one question, where did you get the images? CruzDude {Talk} { } 03:31, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Well done Well, the others seem to have beat me to it, but I just wish to commend you for your image uploads and marvelous work on Battlefield Heroes. I'll try to clean up some of the articles, but I need to know: where are you getting your images? Are you taking them yourself from the game, getting them from a site? Just tell me where, and I can get to licensing them properly. Keep up the good work. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 04:50, January 7, 2011 (UTC) : Same thought, great to know what resource you have CruzDude {Talk} { } 05:17, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Uploads Thanks for your uploads, they're really useful. Just two tips though: *You need to type , not just (EA) *You still need to provide a link for where you got them. If you could send me the links then I'll sort them However, I see you've had problems with this before. If you need help, feel free to ask, but maybe it's better to refrain from uploading until you have learnt how to do it properly - 15:26, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :You're still not managing it. If you can't do it properly then don't do it at all. If you need help then ask. In the meantime, unless these images have source links, they WILL be deleted and, given your history, you may be blocked - 15:55, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::He gets them for the BFH site itself. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 16:19, March 19, 2011 (UTC) You were given the 2 warnings above asking you to correct your uploads and not upload any more unless you were willing to bother licensing them, or ask for help at least. I wouldn't have minded doing it for you if you had replied to me, but as far as I can tell you ignored both messages, continuing to upload images without licensing them and not bothering to respond to me as I asked. I had already deleted the photos before SSD provided the source. Either way, they would still need a link to the precise URL, not just the site name, so until that happens, they'll remain deleted. Now that we've cleared up the image deletions, I've blocked you for 3 days, partly for the images, but mainly for the unacceptable and abusive nature of the post you left on by talk page about half an hour ago - 19:37, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Apology accepted. First thing to say, wherever possible, images made by yourself are prefered than images from online, especially if they are watermarked. But I presume your images are from the internet, so when uploading them, type (the squiggly brackets are important) into the description. If you message me a URL link to the page(s) where you found the images, I'm willing to take it from there - 12:37, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Sniper Rifle Battlefield Heroes Done. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 03:10, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Just to confirm... All of your uploads come from a battlefieldheroes.com, right? If yes, then good, that's sorted. If no, I just need a simple URL hyperlink, then I can sort out the copyright and everyone's happy. - 20:53, March 27, 2011 (UTC) OK, that's all I need. Thanks for your co-operation. - 21:25, March 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Yeah, they're good. Graphical displays like those you put up work well, as normal stats are sometimes quite complicated. On a side note, when you create new sections for new games, such as those you made for Battlefield Play4Free, remember to put them at the bottom of the page. We try to keep everything in chronological order, so a game that was released in 2005 will be before a game released in 2011, for example. But keep up the good work, and if you need any help, just remember to ask! - 15:07, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Your userpage I restored the image on your userpage, because I could properly license it ;3 SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:33, April 10, 2011 (UTC) BFH Bronze article Sure man, but you'll have to nominate it here. People will vote on whether to upgrade it or not, as I can't just do it just like that. Good work on the page, though. Looks real nice! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:50, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Images Well done on the BFH articles, Machine gun (Battlefield Heroes) looks sure to be successful as a Bronze article. Sadly, not all of the images you have uploaded recently have been copyright licensed. If you take a look at this page, every image down to and including File:Gunnerbfhlogo.png (17:41, 30 March 2011) - 50 images by my calculations - needs a source link or they will have to be deleted - 17:43, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :OK, thanks - 20:50, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Maxwell, can you tell me where you're getting you Battlefield Play4Free images? Or do you make them yourself? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 20:33, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure I quite understand what you mean. Can you give an example? - 17:56, April 30, 2011 (UTC) BFH Stats Images Umm, it's not necessarily bad, but we have our gunboxes for stats, and seeing as you already put the stats in there, it wouldn't be necessary. And besides, it'd be best to avoid the extra licensing work. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:25, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Well, if that thread is where you got those stats, you can add it in the |source= field of the gunboxes, between a markup. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 20:14, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations 15:05, May 3, 2011 (UTC)}} :Congrats Maxwell! Keep up the great work :D SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 20:15, May 3, 2011 (UTC) BFH weapons prices Yep, sounds good to me. Good idea. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:53, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Maxwell, can you give me the source for the BFH stats images, such as this one? I need to license them, and I can't seem to find them in the sources you gave us already. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 14:52, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I'll also need the source for images like this and this. Thanks. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 14:59, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the sources, but the stats one is for Bad Company 2, not Battlefield Heroes. Do you modify them yourself? As for the prices, I see what you mean. I was thinking maybe a template that could go in its own separate section. I'll get back to you on that one. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 18:12, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Also gonna need to give me the source for this one and others similar to it. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 02:48, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright thanks for the sources again. For now, if you want, you can make a table for the prices. I'll try working on a template to make it look better. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 16:07, May 8, 2011 (UTC) More images Hi Maxwell. I couldn't find some of your recent uploads in some of your sources. Here's the specific list: *File:590Assault.png *File:870ShotgunBFH.png *File:M-21Winter.png *File:M-21Normal.png *File:Logo M249 Winter.png *File:Tier1 M249.png *File:SOF PKM BFH.png *File:Fast PKM.png Can you give me a link to where you go them? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 22:30, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :For now, make a table. I'll work on a template for it soon enough. Thanks for the source. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 22:57, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Apologies OK then. Fair enough. I personally think it looks better in the infobox, but I will restore it for you and you can carry on with tables instead. However, when inserting the table, if you specify the width as 40%, it looks better and doesn't push it down below the infobox - 14:40, May 11, 2011 (UTC) The sounds are good. I put it a proper placement. I think I'll move the PBR sounds to the M1919 page, seems more fitting. As for the prices, well, I'll be gone for most of next week, so it may be a while before I get a template for it. SO if you really think it impedes in readability of the article, you can take it off. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 14:15, May 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: They're good, but the captions would probably be better off saying "Patrol Boat River sounds from Battlefield Vietnam" or so on. - 14:13, May 15, 2011 (UTC) License Well, I'm pretty sure you know the drill... I'm gonna need the source for this. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 02:58, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'll nominate it for you. You can nominate articles at will here by following the guidelines provided. By the way, I'm still gonna need the link for File:Uncle sam 2.png. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 19:54, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I still need the source for this. I'll also need it for the following: *File:USReconV.png *File:NVA Engineer.png *File:Us Engineer.png *File:NARecon.png SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 02:00, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you very much for the sources! Very useful!!! :And I'll put in the stats, gimme a sec. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 21:15, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Gonna need the source for File:TEC-9.png. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 02:06, May 23, 2011 (UTC) RE:Class Icons They look great. A nice touch to the infobox My mistake... ...I need to listen to the whole thing next time, lol. Sorry. Yuri(Leave a message!) 21:14, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :There's a way to do so, but I've no idea how to. Best to ask SSD or one of the other admins. Yuri(Leave a message!) 21:20, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't know either... I'll try looking it up. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 00:53, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Stats pictures They're not that needed. The BFH pics were good because there wasn't a facility in-game where you could actually see them, but in BC2, people can look in the Weapons and Gadgets menu for those. - 16:03, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ok its not needed ?, it will take little space, and i think most people click in the menu to see stats. anyway if you look at the vietnam m1 garand tread, the m1 iron sight is hardly visible so i will upload an new one about the new picture i think that full model render need to be an vietnam are version since it green an forest version of it. i have an idea in mind that i can record some in game sound an place them beside weapons so people can hear the weapon firing sound. like i did in hill 137 intro speak http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Hill_137 my question is if you may know how to just have the play/volume button current is 43 pixels)Maxwell123 16:13, May 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ask someone at the Call of Duty wiki. They have a sound thingy (such as on this page... I think) that could help. It creates a sound-only player that's also used on Wikipedia, and that may be the answer to your idea. But if you do decide to use that player, run it through with SSD or Bondpedia, in case they have any objections to it. - 14:52, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: About Sound Play Button It's not a hard thing to do. First, you need to use and upload the .ogg sound clip to the wiki. Then, you place a link to the file, in this format: . For instance, if I wanted to make the button for File:Test.ogg, I'd place , and it would give me this: . 15:29, May 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:Template/sound No, I'm not sure how to go about doing that. The gunboxes for the weapons are difficult to code for, as I'm not experenced much in coding (except for stealing it, like on my userpage, lol), rather than filling out the templates on pages. But it seems like the sound you posted on Sactage's talk page would work. If you can orient it to be under the gunbox by making it the first thing put after the actual template and orienting it to be on the right, then it would appear under the gunbox when the edit is previewed or you save your changes. 22:30, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I see what you mean. We do have a similar template called , but as you can see from editing over there at BFH Wiki, fills in a good deal of the stuff for you on BF Wiki. It would be possible to change the template over to the standard infobox one, but it would mean that you have to fill out both sides of the template. Do-able yes, but time consuming. Other than that, I might be able to figure out how to add a section for the firing sound, but I'm not entirely sure. :My only thought to this is do you think it's really necessary to have? I mean, it's interesting to have available, but I'm not sure if we particularly need to have the firing sounds for all of the weapons. 23:12, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Image copying According to User:Newboy37 and User:BFH-Wiki, you have allegedly copied images from their respective wikis. Please make a statement based upon your direction of events here. - 08:39, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know I would really, really, really appreciate you learn how to license images yourself. I'm, quite honestly, fed up with copyrighting every single image you upload. I can give you a tutorial, bit from now on, I won't be licensing them for you, which means they'll be unfortunately deleted in time... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:53, May 23, 2011 (UTC) License tutorial: # Upload a file # Press edit # Make a section like this according to the Images and Copyright Policy. You should read the whole page ;) Example for adding licensing templates: Hope this helps, will try to follow the policy as good as possible myself BFH-Wiki 18:12, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks BFH-Wiki. You'll have to make sure you use the correct licensing templates to properly fit the image. When I see what you did here, that's not good since you put in the raw coding. In this case, you should type the following: :If you're not sure about what license to use for an image, come ask me and I'll tell you. With time, you'll have them memorised. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 19:58, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :: Furthermore you should do more edits in the source mode, this prevents from copy-pasting unvisible data and help you keeping overview. Activate the source mode by pressing the source button on the top right when editing. BFH-Wiki 07:56, May 26, 2011 (UTC) License the following images: *File:KORDHMGP4F.png *File:SV98P4FICON.png *File:M24ICONP4F.png I've already licensed similar images for you, so you can go here and copy/paste the code. Also license these: *File:RussianTankT90.png *File:BC2BlackHawk.png *File:BC2MI28.png Same principle as up the previous images, I've already licensed this one,so copy/paste the code. Finally, license this one. You've put the source, so go there, and the copyright information is at the bottom of the page. In this case, the copyright is: "Copyright © 2005-2010, Webmaster: Doc67, Eversman". That will go into a Fair template. I would do these myself, but I need you to learn to license these things one your own. If you need help, come ask. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:43, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ogg Player Well, it's probably browser specific. In Safari and IE, Cortado/Java player is already default, while it isn't in Opera (I use lots of browsers for testing codes and things like this). In this case, I doubt there is any way of setting a default for all browsers. - 14:34, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :ps. It's really good to see you making an effort with the image licensing. I also see you're signing your posts, which makes them much easier to follow. And on top of that, you're recent contributions on the sound files and on P4F have been great. You've become a real asset. Well done! - 14:34, May 26, 2011 (UTC) : :How load is the sound i record, when you press the playbutton (Normal or to hight ?) : :I like the idea of recording game sounds, but the problem is the background effects, but this isnt an issue in general.Maxwell123 15:47, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry The image was reuploaded here. I did it so we wouldn't have duplicate files. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 22:48, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Vehicle icon pictures. Remember to license your new uploads... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:13, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Maxwell, I really appreciate the work you're trying to do, but you're really going to have to license ... I don't want to keep harassing you about it. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 02:51, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: That's dubious to say the least. Who's to say it isn't, for instance, an M2? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:49, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :How do you know? It could be some future machinegun, for all you know. Like I said, I can't see it, so I'm skeptical that it exists at all. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:53, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::...I still don't see anything saying "M240" on there... Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:03, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Just because it is IRL doesn't mean it is in-game. Could be a PKT or a DPT for all we know. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:08, May 31, 2011 (UTC) /facepalm/ You aren't understanding what I'm trying to say. BFBC2 is a video game. As such, videogames can resemble, but never truly emulate reality -- and because of that, we cannot say with any certainty, unless confirmed by the developers, if there IS, in fact, an M240 mounted in the coax position. I don't recall any mention in-game or by the developer as to what the coax MGs are. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:15, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Because what if we're wrong!? What if, after some time, a lead developer of BFBC2 comes out and says to the public, "No, it isn't an M240, it's an M1919 refitted to fire 7.62 mm rounds"? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:29, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::OMGWTFSRS ::If the devs say it, SO IT IS!!!! Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:35, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not stopping you! Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:39, May 31, 2011 (UTC) SVD stats images For the purposes of copyright licensing, where did you get File:SVDUSEDStats.png, File:EliteSVDStats.png and File:SVDSniperRifleStats.png? - 17:24, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :So you made them yourself? If so, then that's quite easy to me to license - 17:30, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Good. Thanks. - 17:35, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, they all seem OK. Obviously I don't know what they looked like before you edited them, but if you think they look better then that's fine. - 17:47, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :I see what you mean, the original is clearly unusable. - 18:07, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Standard Well, I did it for you, though you don't have to ask. You can just put it yourself, as just about every page requires a classification. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:48, June 1, 2011 (UTC) And by the way, you still haven't licensed the images that listed up there like I asked you to... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:49, June 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: BC2 Guy He's fine where you put him. Just dont forget to source the image, lol. 23:47, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Range Yeah, that could work. I've been meaning to figure out a way to get the proper range stats in there. Don't forget to license the images, though. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 21:30, June 8, 2011 (UTC) References Please, Maxwell, don't modify the references sections of gunboxes. They're very important for copyrighting reasons (as is licensing images) and it gets tedious trying to revert the edits every time you (or others, let it be known) change the coding in the gunbox. Leave them as they are. - 17:19, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Deleting images You an't delete images. That's a right disclosed to administrators. What you can do is go to the old file, and go to around the bottom of the page. There should be a link written "Upload a new version of this file", and from there you can submit a new version of the file, without needing to delete the old one. It also keeps a useful history of the files. Try it out with File:LRDamageRange.png, and upload the new version. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 21:28, June 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Pic under name Yeah, you should be able to use the "break" code thing. To do so, type , then just add the file as you normally would with its reduced size. 19:53, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, just type the following: M240C for this case. Essentially what you are doing is linking to the M240 page, but allowing it to be called something else with the "|" symbol (shift + backslash) within the double brackets. You could also just create a re-directory page, but this is much easier. 20:48, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Break in infoboxes Yeah, I noticed that. Looks a lot better. Do it that way. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:43, July 11, 2011 (UTC) LMGs, HMGs and GPMGs Alright, so listen. Apparently you wanted to make a "medium machine gun" based on the real life characteristics of the MGs. Well since that's not the goal of our wiki, I'll give you a compromise. *Light machine guns = man-portable weapons (ie MG3, MG36, QBB-95, etc.) *Heavy machine guns = emplaced/mounted machine guns (ie MG42, MG34, M2 Browning, KORD, etc.) *General purpose machine guns = both man-portable & mounted (ie M60, M249, RPK, others that I can't think of) What do you think? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 18:40, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :*sigh* :That's all based on real life characteristics. The Battlefield games make no difference between the cartridges the guns fire, that's why I'm trying to do this. For example, the M2 Browning and MG42 are identical in-game. It wouldn't make any sense to put them in different categories. They would both go in HMG because they're not man-portable. The M249 is man-portable and mounted in BF2, therefore it would also go in the GPMG. :Pete said it on my talk page too.SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:49, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, thanks. ::And yes, I was just reading that. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 16:01, July 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:Suggestion Yep, not a bad idea. Give me a second, I'll try to make an extra tab space for it. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 21:01, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok, give it a try. Just write |sound = and add the .ogg file. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 21:10, July 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: New Idea Hi, Maxwell. I'm not sure what you mean your'' 'not sure how to do the edit/command thing' ''- 21:19, July 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Pictures Uhm, no actually. Yuri was right. See, those are the game sections. Any and all relations to real life should be excluded from those sections. And considering we already have an IRL picture of the M14, that image doesn't have any place on the page, really. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 19:45, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I noticed that, so instead I re-uploaded them (while giving you the credit) at the old file directories. If you see File:BFBC2V PBR ICON.png and File:BFBC2V UH-1 ICON.png, you'll see that I uploaded your files. If you find images like that again, you should upload them to there, and not upload new files, or else we lose the history of the files, and it saves you the trouble of editing the page. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 19:55, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Sound files Sorry, but you can't add songs as .ogg files, it is a breach of copyright laws. They will have to be deleted - 21:40, July 27, 2011 (UTC) well i tought it could be used in the term "Fair use". Nice to just delete my time i spent on recording this stuff by the way! Maxwell123 22:14, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, but it was a major copyright breach. Music files are regulated differently to images, videos and even generic sound files, such that they can only very rarely be used under fair use, or with specific and direct permission from the record label. - 22:31, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Dude Not trying to sound like an ass, but could you move those files somewhere else? They look really out-of-place at the top. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:20, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Well if we can use the chat feature now, its mutch easyer to dicuss about it ok ? RE:Sound recording So where would you suggest I record because I was originally recording on the attackers deployment in Arica Harbour with three of my friends to speed up the process. Unfortunately they decided walking around during the recording process was a great idea so the sounds of footsteps are in some of the sounds. Sir Wikia 21:49, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I should apologise, I was having a really tough time getting my PC to work, and as a result I was a bit harsh on you earlier. I don't mind about the infobox-only sections, it's better than nothing and I expect someone will come along and add text in the future. Don't worry about it. As for the newspaper, it just looked big, unnecessary and out of place. But it is a good idea. I toyed with the idea of icons for all of the little headers a few months ago, including a similar one to yours for the news section, but I struggled to get them to look natural, they just looked awkwardly out of place. But since it's been redesigned of late, leave it to me and I'll have another go. - 21:21, July 31, 2011 (UTC) SiteMeter That's an interesting suggestion. So it would add a little hit counter on the sidebar, right? I'll make a forum post for it. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:55, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I opened a discussion at Forum:SiteMeter. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 16:11, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Well The trial itself was overall good. Battlelog was a bit unrefined, and there were a lot of glitches with both it and the trial itself. (sorry about being vague; I'm trying not to break the NDA). Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:14, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Images I ahte to ask this of you again, but many of the images you've uploaded recently haven't been licensed. In particular, all those in-game stats images you've been adding are not licensed. Can you license them please? I really would appreciate it. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 20:07, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, you took them yourself. That's good. And yeah I did see it. I don't see why not, so I support the idea. We should probably vote on it and come to a conclusion soon. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 20:37, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't we already have them? Unless, if you have a higher quality image and you can properly license it, go ahead. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 21:11, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, and hey, you've made 2,500 edits! Good job, Maxwell. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 21:16, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :::You can do that, just so people can easily visualize the one-hit kill range, but maybe only for bolt-action sniper rifles. Try to do it with the M40, GOL and SV-98. Oh, and maybe shotguns with slugs. I don't think it'll need a seperate gallery, though. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 21:32, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::I unfortunately do not. I play on PS3. But you can ask PresidentEden78. He plays on PC and would probably help you. ::::Oh, and go ahead and upload the kit renders. Don't forget to license. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 21:49, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Stat boxes You realize that the stat boxes shown in-game are untrustworthy, right? Comparisons of the weapons are extremely misleading using those, as oftentimes they are either wrong (see M9 and MP443) or they are ambiguous (see M40) Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:54, August 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Helper Sure, I can help you out. Feel free to add me on BC2 (same name as it is here, PresidentEden78). But I won't be able to help until after I finish the BF2:MC maps, since the servers are being shut down in three days on the Xbox 360 version, meaning I need to focus on them before I can't acess them at all since it requires you to sign into EA's servers before playing the maps. 21:52, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :Fair enough. We might also want to replace the M95's and M24's in that case for continuity. 22:06, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Like I said, still working on BF2:MC maps before the servers shut down tomorrow. I'm available after I finish them, however. 01:48, August 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: SiteMeter Well, like I said, adding a sitemeter won't be a negative step, I just don't think it would be all that positive either. The point is, counting visits from today onwards is useless, what about the 5 and a half years of visitors that it's missed? And surely it's more interesting/important to know the sort of statistics Quantcast gives (global distribution of visitors, visitor changes over time, demographics, % of passers by compared to regular visitors - and all over a range of time periods, going back 5 years longer than SiteMeter's data would) rather than the stuff SiteMeter gives. - 17:09, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Something wrong There's something wrong with some of those loading screens. Looks like there are some big blotches on them. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:23, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :What filetype were they when you got them out of the files? That may have something to do with it. :But do as you see fit. Honestly, the only thing wrong with them are those odd marks. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:50, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's better. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:51, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wow, thanks a lot! Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:51, August 11, 2011 (UTC) chibi versions of the classes on your page did you get those from the bf forums-'M14 user of death 01:48, August 12, 2011 (UTC)' RE: Help Done, and remember to sign your posts. Oh I see. I thought you meant that just having there messed it up, but I didn't try playing the file, so if that's what you meant, then I'll take your word for it - 13:34, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, that is a good compromise location for it. I don't think there's the need for big speaker image above it though... - 13:47, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, I don't think the speaker image is necessary, as it doesn't really add anything important to it. As for the location, you can feel free to start moving them if you want - 13:57, August 12, 2011 (UTC) OK. I don't see a problem with that - 14:18, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Calibrate BC2V icons Yes, do that, but don't replace the original files... Just upload a new version to the old file destination. It saves you time and effort, and we avoid having duplicate files... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:06, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :*sigh* :I guess not... Though, what's this problem you're encountering? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:20, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Uhm, no, actually. They both look exactly the same... Wait, was it because right after you uploaded the modified image, it looked all weird? That happens with every file you re-upload, but rest assured it worked. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:28, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not really sure. I usually just upload them and they work properly after a bit of time. It's like those BFBC2 images I uploaded recently. They were all screwed up, because they took the old image and stretched it into the resolution of the new file. I went to bed after that and they look fine now. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:52, August 12, 2011 (UTC) re Well not all the games use BundledMesh, BF1942 and BFV use individual meshes, and I can't even find BF2's meshes. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:21, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :I still can't find them. There's only collisionMesh files. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:46, August 12, 2011 (UTC)